tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Archae
Domains: Malthusian growths, absolution, degeneracy, implosions, and deviancy https://www.needcoolshoes.com/banner?=aaiAiohAhoacacaccoao When Chaos created all life as we know it, the “noise” — so to speak — reverberated throughout all the cosmos. It eventually reached three very old, very powerful, and now very angry entities of Order. Calling them gods is an understatement, but calling them anything else is a grievous misnomer. These three entities, Armok, Archae, and Arbit, all awoke from their peaceful slumber to this ruckus. Each of them beyond furious at this blight known as creation on their once quiet universe, they set out to snuff it out. While Chaos was bored with how empty the Void was, the triumvirate of Order made it their personal goal to ensure their universe would return to its once peaceful and ordered state. Archae is the proverbial middle child and most insidious of the three Order deities. Rather than steal the powers of chaos or annihilate it like his siblings wish to do, he believes the most satisfying and effective route would be having it collapse on itself. For this express purpose, he has fostered a cult wherein he forgives everyone for their sins and encourages degenerate behavior and breaking social norms. He believes life will inevitably destroy itself once it gets sufficiently advanced, provided that they stop caring so much about their existence. It is easy to part sapients from their souls, especially if they're promised an eternal afterlife of happiness and joy for doing a thing as meaningless as repenting to a stone altar. This leads “The Children” of Archae to have a flagrant disregard for laws and eventually decency. These individuals run amok doing whatever hedonistic and depraved activity they choose to do as no matter how horrific it is the action will be forgiven by their beloved deity. Aside from the effect of this cult on individuals, the effect on societies is also very damaging — all crime can and must be forgiven. Just about no action is taboo. This cult, being so appealing to a surprisingly sizeable demographic, quickly spreads to replace all other worship — thus snuffing out Chaos worship. The icing on the cake for Archae is that more people joining his cult and actively worshipping him also gives him more power. For this reasons,he promotes a religion that actively seeks converts and promotes promiscuity in their ranks to conceive even more followers. Another effect of the ever-increasing number of cultists is to lead to the orgiastic rituals undertaken by The Children intensifying in depravity, while also helping to push the population to the doomsday tipping point. Where Armok seeks the shortest method for cleansing their universe of the taint of chaos and Arbit wants the power of chaos for himself, Archae is in this for the long haul. He believes that his path — expediting the eventual collapse of all life under the sheer unsustainable numbers — will satisfy Armok’s joy of slaughter and will help Arbit obtain even more power from Chaos. The other two make no effort to hinder Archae’s scheming, since they know it will ultimately benefit them if they let it play its course. Since the fragmentation of Chaos, none of them see it as a real threat: even if the plan fails, the paths the other two can take will more than suffice to return order to the universe. Archae, however, has no intention of allowing such a failure, and he will do everything he can to see his scheme come to fruition. With either all life devoted to worshipping him or imploded from their sheers numbers, Archae will be victorious. Category:Lore Category:Current Category:Gods